The Kummelsmorg Hotel
by ScytheMeister23
Summary: Sweden and Finland visiting a hotel for Finland's enjoyment. Sex, Yaoi, M/M, SuFin fanfic, human names used, don't like don't read please. First story, so please be respectful, I'm still learning. Did my best with grammar.


Tino looked up in amazement. The Finnish man had seen the northern lights before, but never like this. Looking up from a warm bed through a clear glass ceiling. The very idea excited him. His boyfriend Berwald had set it up: a weekend for two in the Kummelsmorg hotel. The hotel consisted of glass igloos that allowed visitors to look up at the sky as they slept. It was also in Northern Finland, within the arctic circle.

"Wow! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Tino asked aloud, hoping Berwald would answer. Berwald was never the talkative type, never uttering sentences more than a few words long. "Yes." Berwald replied in a deep Swedish accent. Tino sat up in bed. "You have? You must tell me what it is!" Tino was now excited, ideas flowing through his head like water. Berwald slowly sat up, attempting look Tino in the eye. "You." was the only answer given. Tino stared back in the darkness. "Aww, you always say that!"

Tino reached out to grab Berwald's head, pulling them together, for a deep passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Berwald did the same thing, reaching out into the darkness for a kiss. Berwald started to move his head down, nipping at Tino's neck. "Berwald, what are you doing?" Berwald only responded with actions as he moved his head lower, down to Tino's clean, hairless chest. This was unexpected to Tino, who couldn't form words in his excitement.

Berwald had made it down Tino's torso, removing his partners pajama bottoms, reaching for the prize inside. "Aaahhh" Tino whined as Berwald started gently massing his lover's cock, already excited from the contact. Berwald soon began licking it, starting with the very tip. Just moving his tongue around it, trying to excite his partner further. Berwald then began licking up and down the shaft, every little touch making Tino harder and more excited

"Aaahh, Berwald." was all Tino could muster before Berwald stopped suddenly. Berwald reached over the side of the bed, and was getting something out of his duffel-bag. Tino tried to look over in curiosity, but couldn't see over the large stature of his partner. After digging around for some time, Berwald found it: a single tube of lube. Unopened. Berwald always thought of everything.

Berwald rolled over, on top of Tino, facing him. Tino didn't want him to stop. Berwald was already massaging his lovers hole, two lubed fingers doing the trick. They had had enough experience with each other for Berwald to know what he was doing. "Aaahhh." Tino whined, only being able to gasp his breathes at this point. He wanted it. He wanted it _**badly**__, _and Berwald wasn't one to deny his lover.

Berwald removed his own pajama pants quickly and efficiently, making sure not to let the hassle ruin the moment. He quickly began massaging his own cock with lubricant, making sure to use plenty, as to ensure he wouldn't hurt his lover. Berwald started with his tip, slowly adding more and more with each thrust.

Tino was in absolute ecstasy, the feeling of his lovers thrusting vibrating throughout his whole body. Berwald stared down at his lover, his stone-like face not altering for a single moment. This was for Tino, and Berwald wanted to make sure he got everything he wanted. Tino moved his hand down to his cock, attempting to massage it, but Berwald wouldn't allow it, taking both of Tino's wrists and pinning him to the bed. Berwald also wanted to keep some dignity, and making someone cum without so much as touching themselves was an honor in itself.

Berwalds thrusting became faster, keeping a pace that only he could keep. He knew when he had hit Tino's soft spot when his cries became louder and more audible. This was when he knew to keep hitting that one spot.

Tino came with a loud cry, as if he had just slain a lion, his cum cover his chest and stomach. Berwald was soon to come afterward, pulling out to cum on his lover. Berwald lay down next to his lover, exasperated, but not showing it to Tino, who had cuddled to Berwald, using his chest as a pillow.

Just then, the clock struck midnight, signaling Tino's birthday. "Happy birthday, _min kära_." was the last thing either said before they fell asleep.


End file.
